


Of Love and Dreams

by Koolkitty9



Series: Boueibu LOVExSailor Moon [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, 美男高校地球防衛部LOVE! | Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE!
Genre: Hints of IoRyuu, Like they legit are a couple somewhat, M/M, Sailor Moon SuperS, just not a main focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolkitty9/pseuds/Koolkitty9
Summary: Sequel to the first Boueibu, Sailor Moon crossover. Before the third years of Binan High are to graduate, they find themselves in another predicament.
Series: Boueibu LOVExSailor Moon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870933
Kudos: 1





	1. Girls, Fire, and Dreams

Ryuu scoffed as he glanced at his phone, _“Sorry Zaou, I have to cancel, I found another hot guy.”_ The girl messaged him, _“You weren’t truly my type.”_

Io glanced up as he blushed softly, “Hey…Io…” Ryuu sighed, “Do you think I should just _stop_ dating girls?”  
  
“W-what…?” Io sputtered and Ryuu groaned, “They all don’t seem to like me after the first date.”  
  
“What about Riju?”  
  
“She just told me to fuck off.”  
  
“Setsuna?”  
  
“Ryuu, we’re over!”  
  
“Amu?”  
  
“Ryuu, I wanted to keep dating you but, you made me realize I’m really into girls, I’m sorry.” Ryuu groaned as he mimicked her voice and Io frowned, “What…about Minako?”  
  
“I…listen…” Ryuu sighed, “She really is a sweet girl but…she’s young.”  
  
“She’s two years younger than you.”  
  
Ryuu blushed and puffed his cheeks out, “Well…m-maybe…maybe I like you more.”  
  
Io blinked, “E-excuse you….?”  
  
“N-NOTHING!” Ryuu gasped and Io blushed, “R-Ryuu…”

  
Ryuu looked down and Io bit his lip, “I…”  
  
“I know…I’m a womanizer so…”  
  
Io looked at him, “I…” he smiled, “I’ll think about it, okay?”  
  
“So….want…want to go out for dinner…?”  
  
“…you paying?” Io slowly asked and Ryuu bit his lip, “O-Of course!” He laughed, “Just…just don’t order something super expensive…”

Io nodded, “Sounds good. I can accept a date then.”  
  
“You can check your stocks during the…the date.” Ryuu blushed and Io nodded again as he looked back down at his laptop.

* * *

Yumoto giggled as he walked to class, he looked around for his newly found friend. He gasped, “Araki!” He called as he saw the boy’s brown hair in the crowd of people.  
  
Keishi Araki blushed as he walked over to Yumoto, he had deep violet eyes with chin length brown hair, and was wearing the Binan High School uniform. “Hi, Yumoto.”

“You ready to go?”  
  
Araki nodded and Yumoto smiled, “We’re going to the clubroom soon.”  
  
“You sure it’s fine?”  
  
“You don’t have to join,” The blonde giggled, “we just go there to meet up before going to my family’s bathhouse.”

Araki smiled and Yumoto grabbed his hand, “You don’t talk much…”  
  
The violet eyed boy blushed then, “S-sorry…”  
  
“Don’t worry!”

* * *

  
Atsushi and En looked up as Io and Ryuu walked into the clubroom, “Ah, Io, Ryuu.” En smiled and Ryuu laughed, “Guys, Io is actually letting me take him out for dinner.”  
  
“About time.” Atsushi smiled and Io turned bright red, “S-Senpai!”

  
Yumoto gasped, “That’s so cool!”  
  
Ryuu blinked and looked at the brunette sitting beside Yumoto, “Ummm..who are you?”  
  
“Oh!” Araki gasped, “I’m Keishi Araki, I just moved here a few weeks ago…Y-Yumoto and I are in the same class…”  
  
“Ah…Hi, I’m Zaou Ryuu…”  
  
Araki smiled, “Hello, Zaou-san.”  
  
“Ryuu, please.” The pink haired boy grinned, “Nice to know our first year has a friend.”  
  
Yumoto shook his head and Io looked at Araki, “Hello, I’m Naruko Io…you may call me Io, I don’t mind.”  
  
Araki grinned, “Thanks.”  
  
“You…joining the club?”  
  
Araki shook his head, “Nah, Yumoto invited me to go with you five to the Kurotama.”  
  
Ryuu nodded, “Ah…”

Atsushi smiled, “We’ll leave here soon, Keishi-san.”

* * *

  
Ryuu sighed as he walked home that night, he glanced at his phone as he was texting Io, _“Hey…tonight was fu—”_ he erased that message, it was too sappy. Like, yeah, he just went on a date with his best friend that he had a crush on for months!  
  
“God..” He muttered, “I hate myself sometimes..” He laughed bitterly, _“grandma is waiting for me anyway.”_

The pink haired boy frowned as he bumped into someone. “Hey!” He spat and the person gasped, “I…I’m sorry.”  
  
Ryuu looked at the boy….girl…? He bumped into, they had long blue hair and looked up at Ryuu with bright blue eyes.  
  
“S-sorry…” The second year spoke, “didn’t mean to yell at you.”  
  
“That…that’s okay.” They replied and Ryuu smiled, “What’s your name?”  
  
“Me…?” The person blinked, “Uokawa Youko…”

Ryuu blinked, “Ah…” He frowned as she grabbed his wrists, “You’re really handsome!”  
  
“Um…how old are you…?”  
  
“E-excuse you?”  
  
“Listen…I’m only seventeen, lady.”  
  
Youko frowned, “You…don’t look it.”  
  
Ryuu sighed, “I don’t want to break your heart…”  
  
Youko sighed as well, “Well…tell me your name.”  
  
“Zaou Ryuu…do you go to Bijou High?”  
  
“Y-yes!” She gasped and Ryuu scoffed, “Then you know of me, I’m known as Binan High School’s womanizer.”

Youko shook her head, “I don’t think that’s a bad thing.”  
  
Ryuu smiled softly, “Thank you.”  
  
The blue haired girl smiled, “So…Zaou-san…what is your dream?”  
  
Ryuu blinked, “My dream…?” the pink haired boy hummed, “Well…my dream is to find the one….have a great family, and to be the best guy ever. My parents aren’t around anymore, so I’d like to always be there for my partner and family always…”  
  
Youko looked up at him, “That….that’s really lovely.”  
  
Ryuu laughed, “I find it corny.”  
  
The girl giggled, “I’d love to see it.”  
  


The second year sighed, “Me too…” he looked at her, “Youko…right? I hope you can find someone who treats you right.”  
  
Youko frowned and Ryuu sighed again, “I’m not the right guy for you, even to take you out on a date.”  
  
“What…?” Youko stepped back and Ryuu looked down, “I have someone I love.”

Youko growled, “Listen buddy! We just met and you clearly don’t even see true beauty in front of your eyes!”  
  
Ryuu looked up, “Huh?!”  
  
“You don’t know who you’re messing with!”  
  
“Listen…” Ryuu spat, “You need to take rejection!”  
  
“NO!”  
  
Ryuu froze as she snapped her fingers and a curtain appeared. Right as it did, his loveracelet buzzed, “Fuck!” He gasped out and Youko transformed. “Wait…you _are_ a guy!”  
  
“SHUT UP! One!”  
  
Ryuu gasped as a board appeared behind him, “Two…!”  
  
The pink haired boy froze as his wrists and ankles were cuffed to the board.  
  
“Three!”  
  
Ryuu screamed loudly as he felt something rip from his chest, _“A mirror…? What the fuck…?!”_

 _  
_ Ryuu groaned as the pain stopped and the person, dressed entirely in blue walked up. “Will that Pegasus be here finally?!”

Ryuu gritted his teeth as pain flared up again as they stuck their head into the mirror. “Dammit…no Pegasus here…”  
  
“Venus Love and Beauty Shock!”

“We’re the Sailor Senshi, guardians of Love and Justice!” Voices yelled and the man turned around.  
  
“Fish Eye…” Sailor Venus growled, and Fish Eye smirked, “You six again…” He groaned, “This stupid boy doesn’t have what I’m looking for, have fun playing with my Lemures!”

Sailor Moon gasped and Jupiter clutched her hands into fists, “Come over here!” She spat, “Fight us.”

  
He laughed as a monster appeared from his shadow, “ I’d love to but, I’m very busy. Bye~!” With that he teleported away.

Ryuu groaned as he fell forward and Venus watched as a flash of yellow ran in front of the boy and caught him.  
  
“Ryuu!” Sulfur cried and Ryuu panted, “I-Io…fuck…” He groaned, “New…new enemy…” With that…the boy passed out.  
  
Scarlet frowned as they watched the girls fighting, he looked at Wombat, “What is that thing…?”  
  
“Not sure.” Wombat sighed, “I know the Sailor Guardians have this under control.”  
  
Cerulean groaned, “Did we transform for nothing…?”  
  
“No!” Epinard replied, “One of our own were attacked…”

Scarlet nodded and Sailor Moon looked over at them with a sympathetic look.  
  
Sulfur looked down at Ryuu and bit his lip, “What did they even want…?”  
  
Cerulean frowned, “I heard that guy mention a Pegasus…”  
  
Epinard frowned and Scarlet hummed, “Weird…”

* * *

  
Up in the trees, the VEPPer stood there, Salty Sol growled, “Dammit….they didn’t need us.”  
  
“We didn’t have to transform, Haru…” Melty Luna sighed, “But…this is worrisome…”  
  
“Dream mirrors are back…huh…”  
  
“I remember reading about them on Andromedia.” Luna muttered, “Let’s hope Yumoto-kun doesn’t dream about what they want…”  
  
Sol growled, “We’ll stop them…”  
  
“Shall we go report this to Aurite?”  
  
“I would.” Sol replied and Luna nodded, “Let’s make our leave…”

* * *

  
  
Ryuu groaned as he woke up, “Io…?”  
  
“Ryuu-senpai!” Yumoto cried, “Are you alright?!”  
  
Ryuu coughed, “Yeah…”  
  
Usagi and Minako looked over, “Sorry we didn’t get to you earlier…” Minako spoke as she looked down, “We…heard you scream and right away we transformed.”  
  
Ryuu smiled, “Thanks Mina…for attacking. I’m okay.”  
  
Atsushi nodded, “Who were those people?”  
  
“We don’t know yet…” Ami replied, “They want to find Pegasus in our dreams, we believe. We don’t know why though…”  
  
En yawned, “What a pain…”  
  
Wombat frowned as he looked at Luna and Artemis, “I’ll try to figure it out as well…”  
  
Luna smiled, “Good idea.. We’ll all start researching.”  
  
Yumoto looked up at the night sky as Ryuu groaned “Grandma is going to ground me…it’s late!!”  
  
En and Atsushi nodded “We’ll walk you home.”  
  
Ryuu sighed, “Fine…thanks mom and dad…”

  
Yumoto watched as they all went their separate ways…he wondered what was even going on…he was utterly confused. He kept thinking about it all the way home…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fish Eye's civilian name is canon lmao
> 
> also I had Ryuu and myself refer to Fish Eye as them during the scenes (and then she) bc Fish Eye has androgynous features and he has disguised himself as a female many times


	2. The Sun and the Moon

“So…” En spoke, “Ryuu, what the hell happened to you?”  
  
Ryuu groaned, “So…” he began, “I was walking home and I bumped into this girl, her name was Youko…fuck…” he made a face, “I can’t think of her last name…!”  
  
Atsushi frowned, “Hey…hey, it’s okay, Ryuu…”  
  
Ryuu sighed as he continued, “Then she got angry at me after she asked what my dream was…and I told her I wasn’t the guy for her.” He explained, “And then that thing happened. It hurt like hell.”  
  
Wombat hummed, “Interesting…I’ve never heard about those mirrors.”  
  
“Even where you’re from?” Io asked and Wombat nodded, “I’ve heard about eyes being the windows to the soul, but mirrors? That’s nonsense.”  
  
Yumoto frowned, “But why would they want to see dreams…?”  
  
En made a face, “I mean…dreams are private and only you know what they are.”  
  
“I dream about being with an-chan at the bathhouse!”  
  
“that all?” En smiled, “I mean, you’ve been clinging to Araki-san’s arm lately.”  
  
Yumoto frowned, “H-hey…”

Atsushi shook his head, “En-chan…”  
  
“What? Young love, Atsushi, he’s growing up.” En smiled and Yumoto turned bright red.

Ryuu laughed, “Yumoto, we won’t tell him.”  
  
Io sighed, “Don’t tease him, it’s not nice.”  
  
Wombat sighed, “You five…this isn’t time to joke about this! The world is at stake!”  
  
“And you five don’t need to deal with their stuff!” A voice hissed and Yumoto looked over, “Ah! Brothers-senpai!”

Haru growled, “We _told_ you, you don’t need to do that.”  
  
En sighed, “Listen, one of our own was attacked! What if another one is attacked?”  
  
Ryuu growled as he walked up to Haru, “Listen, I want to fight back! You might be next, Haruhiko!”  
  
Aki frowned, “You two…” He sighed, “their monsters are dangerous, you know.”  
  
“Yeah,” Ryuu spat, “they’re not petty, like you two were.”

Haru grabbed Ryuu’s jacket labels, “Listen! We just don’t want you to get hurt, dammit!” the Beppu brother sighed, “Any one of you could have the Pegasus in your dreams! Aki and I have heard of these dream mirrors on Andromedia…”  
  
En froze, “Wait, what?”  
  
“We know what they are.” Aki frowned, “We…we used to dream of a Pegasus growing up as most do, Pegasus is the protector of the dream world.”

Yumoto frowned, “OH! I used to as well…”  
  
Haru frowned, “Recently…?”  
  
“Oh no.” Yumoto shook his head, “I did a few weeks ago, but it wasn’t anything….I was told to keep my eyes opened, but since then, no.”  
  
Haru hummed and Aki gasped, “He was warning you!” he looked at his brother, “He’s probably in a child’s dream now…”  
  
Yumoto blinked, “What do you two mean?”  
  
Haru shook his head, “Nothing! You don’t worry about it. We need to keep researching.”  
  
“Oh…” Yumoto replied, “Okay…see you two!!”

* * *

Kinshiro blinked as Atsushi spoke to him, “Please, Kin-chan, we don’t need to panic.”  
  
“A-At-chan….I don’t mean to worry but, you said Zaou was attacked by a monster…”  
  
Atsushi sighed, “I know, I know…but you three are busy…”  
  
The white haired boy sighed as well, “I hate when you do this…I know why you do.” Kinshiro laughed softly, “you have to promise me, if you need us, you _will_ let us help you this time.”  
  
Atsushi frowned and looked down, “Kin-chan…”  
  
“Please.”  
  
The blue haired boy pushed his glasses up, “Alright…”

“Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

  
“Ah!” Yumoto smiled as he waved at Usagi, “Hi!”  
  
Usagi grinned, “Hey Yumoto! I was heading to the arcade! Want to come?”  
  
Yumoto hummed as he pulled his wallet out, “I’m actually broke…”  
  
“How much?”  
  
“I only have 180 yen.”  
  
Usagi’s face fell, “Aww, how much do you get?”  
  
“480 yen.”  
  
“You hardly make any money…Don’t you run a business?”  
  
“My brother is the main money maker,” Yumoto laughed, “I just help out, and an-chan give me some of the share.”  
  
“Oh…”  
  
Yumoto smiled, “Don’t worry.”  
  
Usagi frowned, “What should we do then?”  
  
Yumoto hummed, “Hmmm, we could get a drink?”  
  
Usagi smiled, “Want to invite everyone?”  
  
“Sure!” He grabbed his phone while Usagi grabbed her communicator.  
  
“We’re going to all meet up at the café!” They cried in unison and Usagi giggled as he hung his phone up, “How will you afford it?”  
  
Yumoto winked, “Atsushi-senpai won’t care to buy me something.”

Usagi nodded and Yumoto looked up as they sat down, “Do you think everything will be okay?” He questioned and Usagi blinked, “Huh…?”  
  
Yumoto sighed, “Ryuu-senpai was attacked, what about the rest of us…?”  
  
Usagi blinked, “Yumoto…I…” she sighed as she looked down, “I hope…everything should be fine, I swear.”  
  
Yumoto nodded and perked up, “Of course.” He grinned, “I mean, we’re all working hard on keeping the world safe.” He looked at the sun, “The sun will still rise tomorrow, time keeps flowing…”  
  
Usagi frowned, “You’re really…philosophical right now.”

The boy laughed nervously, “S-sorry.” He rubbed his head, “I’ve been thinking, which is rare, I know.”  
  
Usagi hugged Yumoto, “Hey, it’s okay! We’ll all be fine. Let’s not stress about it, okay?”  
  
Yumoto nodded, “Of course!” he looked over, “Ah! They’re coming up the road!”  
  
Usagi giggled and stood up, “Finally! I’m starving! I want to get a giant slice of chocolate cake!” She looked at Yumoto, “You should get something yummy too!”  
  
“I will!” Yumoto laughed and the duo ran towards their friends, talking over one another as they explained what they were going to do.

* * *

Haru frowned as he sat next to Aki, “it’s quiet today…”  
  
“Yes…” Aki smiled as he looked up from his calligraphy, “it’s lovely, don’t you think?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“Aw, don’t pout, Haru.”  
  
“I will!”  
  
“Fine…I’ll bite…what’s wrong?”  
  
“I have a bad feeling about tomorrow.”  
  
Aki frowned, “What do you mean?”  
  
“This peace won’t last.” Haru groaned, “Dammit, I hate fighting….”  
  
Aki looked down, “Haru…I know. We’re lucky that we’re okay though.”  
  
The other Beppu groaned louder, “You’re too calm.”  
  
“And you’re too brash.”  
  
Haru made a face, “Aki, I’m serious!”  
  
“I know, I know. We’ll keep watch, okay?”  
  
Haru smiled, “Finally, you get what I mean.”  
  
“Think about it…those dreams…someone we know probably dreams of Pegasus.”  
  
Haru sighed, “it’s not Yumoto.”  
  
“Why, it couldn’t be. Pegasus usually hangs out with children.”  
  
Haru froze, “The moon rabbit!”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“The little girl! Pink hair!” Haru explained, “This tall, red eyes?”  
  
“OH!” Aki gasped and dropped his brush, he frowned as he saw the ink splatter all over the page. “We….we’ll keep an eye on her.”  
  
Haru nodded, “We can’t tell them. Fate is fate…”  
  
Aki nodded, “Yes…” he bit his lip, “let us hope nothing goes wrong…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to have the twins know about dream mirrors as a nice plot device, it won't be used against them bc they already shared they knew about them, but the whole revelation about them knowing Chibiusa has the Golden Dream Mirror? I'm not sure lol, I have no plan

**Author's Note:**

> Fish Eye's civilian name is canon lmao
> 
> also I had Ryuu and myself refer to Fish Eye as them during the scenes (and then she) bc Fish Eye has androgynous features and he has disguised himself as a female many times


End file.
